


What happens behind closed doors

by pinkkatsyah



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkkatsyah/pseuds/pinkkatsyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Moriarty never thought he would be doing this, much less with two other people!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens behind closed doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/gifts).



> Happy Hump Day!

“Keep your eyes on me,” Flynn ordered the flushed and writhing man. Flynn watched as the colour in James’s cheeks rise as Eve moved closer to his back. Flynn watched as the blond woman massaged and kneaded James’s supple cheeks with well oil hands. They had used plenty of oil for lubrication for what they had planned to do to the time misplaced man.

He littered kisses all over James’s face, enjoying the little gasps and moans as Eve continued her slow and assuring touches over his back and thighs. Whenever Eve, let her fingers wander into the crack, James trembling increased. Flynn took to playing with James’s nipples, feeling the dark nubs harden as they increased with sensitivity. He stopped when he felt James give a full body shudder wondering what would have elicited such a reaction.

“That’s new,” Eve said as she brushed over his entrance again, feeling the full body shudder from him again. She turned his head in for a kiss, plundering his mouth with her tongue as a promise of what would come later. She continued massaging his entrance, ensuring that she had enough lubrication before entering him with just a finger.

James gasped at the sudden intrusion of the slender finger in his hole. There was no discomfort just the nice feeling of being slightly stretched. He could feel the finger turning and feeling the walls of his inner passage while another massaged the rim of his entrance. He breathed in deeply, letting the new sensation wash over him. He knew that his loves would not let him get hurt from their bedroom activities and he was reassured by the gentleness of their movements and the little kisses they gave him.

Eve pumped her finger in and out of his entrance, feeling the taut muscle relax and stretch before she slid another finger in. She waited until his breathing evened out before she continued her ministrations to his rear. Kissing and massaging James’s back, she let another stream of warm oil over the entrance and her fingers, easing the way as she pumped her fingers gently into him.

His world was now concentrated into the two things: Eve’s gentle intrusion into his rear and Flynn’s light kisses and reassuring murmurs in his front. There were so many hands grasping and kneading whatever flesh they could touch. He feels Flynn lightly holding his turgid member, a touch light enough to be enjoyable but not enough to bring him relief. He whimpered as he felt the probing fingers leave him, feeling empty before returning with more slick to them. The fingers crooked and turned as they pumped deeper into him. It was when she changed her angle when he suddenly saw stars in his eyes.

Flynn felt the heavier man moan headily with pleasure and he looked to his other love for clarification. Just a look and he knew that she had found the elusive spot. He kissed her over James’s shoulder, feeling the love pouring out from her. “Just a bit more, Moriarty,” Flynn murmured into his ear. “And then we’ll allow you to come.”

“Don’t assume – that you can –  order me around – Car-sen!” James said, gasping as he feels Eve’s fingers scissor and pump, kneading his walls and brushing over that spot making him see stars.

“I’m sure that your other head agrees,” Flynn smirked as he increased the pressure of his hands, spreading his precome over the head and down the length. James wanted to bite back his reply but his words ran from his mind when Flynn licked a long stripe down the length of his member. “What do you have to say for yourself now?” Flynn asked as he gave a kiss on the weeping head, blowing lightly over the cooling saliva.

“Play nice boys,” Eve reprimanded them as she slid another finger into the loosening entrance. She hummed in approval as the muscle relaxed quickly as it accommodated the extra stretch. She watched his breathing, for any pain, knowing his pride would not allow him to actually say anything. She felt rather than heard the disappointed moan as her fingers left the hole. As she prepared herself, she watched as James’s hole clench around empty air, looking for something to hold on to.

“Remember the word?” Eve asked as she leaned into the man’s back, letting the harnessed dildo rest just at the top of his cheeks. She let her hands wandering over his trembling body, trying to soothe the suddenly tense man. She looked to Flynn who took the hint and gently kissed James.

“We don’t need to do it if you don’t want,” Flynn said, as he placed his forehead on his, feeling the heated emanating from him. Eve gently stroked James’s back, careful not to touch too low or at the stretched entrance but leaving the dildo there reminding the man of what was to come.

James Moriarty, a fictional character brought to life from a spell, never thought that he would have to make such a decision in his life. However short it was, living in a time which he suddenly brought into has opened his eyes to many new things. He had known what happens between two men behind closed doors and never thought that he had to do it himself. And now with his two loves, he let himself be carried away. He loved that he let the final decision rest with him. And he wanted, needed to feel filled.

“I didn’t say the word,” He rasped out, his mouth feeling dry from his panting. He let himself be kissed first by Eve and then by Flynn. As he tasted Flynn’s familiar taste, he felt Eve’s fingers dig into his hips, while strange foreign item nudged at his entrance. He gasped as he felt the head penetrate him, feeling so hard and unyielding in him. He gasped as he tried to adjust to the new sensation. He took a deep breath before nodding.

Eve waited patiently for his approval before moving. She had given the dildo plenty of lubrication but she drizzled more just as she moved. She started with small movements, slowly increasing the length into him. She feels him moan his approval when she finally got the whole length in. He looked so beautiful, with his flushed skin and trembling body between Flynn and her. She saw James throw his head up when Flynn took him into his mouth, exposing his neck and immediately nuzzled into the light scruff of his neck.

It was almost too much for him. He could feel the wet warmth of Flynn’s mouth around his member. There was also the feeling of being filled, the movement in his most intimate area, stroking the spot in him. He felt his orgasm bubble in him. “I – have to – please! Carsen - I!”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Flynn said before increasing the frequency of his licks and sucks. He licked the head, allowing the movement from Eve’s pumping to dictate depth of the shaft in his mouth. Soon, he felt the cock expand slightly just as James cried out his climax. The sharp taste of the semen flooded his mouth and he tried his best to swallow it. He could also hear Eve shudder her release before he let himself touch his hard and almost painful member. It took only a few strokes before he was spilling into his hand. The intensity of their lovemaking and his desire to make sure that his loves were satisfied before made it almost too quick.

Eve pulled out of James, hearing his sigh of being emptied, took off her harness before settling down to cuddle with Flynn and James. She and Flynn rained kisses on James, cooing and murmuring their praises. “You did good James,” she said as she stoked his back and hip. Flynn nodded in agreement as kissed him.

“Nnnn,” James said as he allowed himself to be pampered. “Next time, its Carsen’s turn.”

“Of course!” Eve said turning to kiss him.

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Flynn asked, shocked at the sudden turn of events.

“Nope!”

 

 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm just flexing my writing muscles. If you have any prompts, please give them to me!


End file.
